Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady
Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady is the seventh episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Splish Splash Splosh in 1996. Plot Peter Sam is now single-handedly running the Skarloey Railway and is happy with his new position, but when he is late one day, Henry threatens to leave without Peter Sam's passengers next time. Peter Sam is worried and hurries as much as he can, but becomes impatient when he has to wait at the lake for an hour and leaves without a very important passenger: the Refreshment Lady. Peter Sam gives the Refreshment Lady an explanation, but the Refreshment Lady informs him that Henry was joking, as he is a guaranteed connection. Peter Sam is furious, but Henry has already disappeared before the little engine can take his anger out on him. Characters * Henry * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * The Refreshment Lady * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas Viaduct * Lakeside * Neptune Refreshments * Sodor Castle * Hawin Doorey * Skarloey Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used. * The modified model of OJ from TUGS, Lakesider III, appears in the water as Peter Sam enters the lake station. * In some UK and US narrations, Henry's whistle is absent at the end when he leaves the station. * In the American narration, the Refreshment Lady has an Italian accent. Goofs * In two scenes, Henry is wearing Gordon's upset face mask. * Rheneas appears as Peter Sam exits Crovan's Gate, but he's supposed to be at the Works. * When Peter Sam puffs by singing his eyes are wonky. * In the American narration, George Carlin says that the Refreshment Lady sells tea and cakes to the "conductor, fireman, and guard", but guard is another term for conductor and he makes no mention of the driver. * The end of the set can be seen as Peter Sam crosses the viaduct. * Duncan passes Crovan's Gate just before the Refreshment Lady scolds Peter Sam, even though he isn't introduced until Home at Last. * When Peter Sam puffs backwards, his wheels are moving faster than he is. * When Peter Sam leaves the station with the Refreshment Lady, the coaches are facing forward, but in the following scenes they are facing backwards. And later when he arrives at the station, they are facing forward again. * When Peter Sam talks to the Refreshment Lady at the end, blu-tak can be seen under his face. * This episode is out of production order, as Skarloey appears, despite being sent to the works in Four Little Engines. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Playtime * The Complete Fourth Series VHS/DVD Packs * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.3 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * No, No Troubles! GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 AUS * Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories (Australian VHS) * Playtime * The Complete Fourth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 PHL * Four Little Engines (Philippine DVD) * Rock N' Roll (Filipino DVD) FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories MYS * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) NOR * On New Adventures UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends ITA * The Sleeping Beauty Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadytitlecard.png|UK title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:PeterSamAndTheRefreshmentLadyNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:ABadDayForSirHandel45.png|Stock footage File:ABadDayForSirHandel46.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady1.png|Sir Handel in the shed File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady2.png|Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady3.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady6.png|The Skarloey Railway Breakdown Train File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.png|Sir Handel File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady8.png|Skarloey and Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady9.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady10.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady11.png|Peter Sam and the coaches File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady12.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.png|Peter Sam and Thomas File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady14.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady15.png|Peter Sam and Henry (with Gordon's face mask) File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady16.png|Henry File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady17.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady18.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady19.png|The guard File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady20.png|Peter Sam leaves Crovan's Gate File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady21.png|Rheneas and Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady22.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady23.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady24.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady26.png|Peter Sam at Lakeside File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady27.png|Neptune Refreshments File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady28.png|The Refreshment Lady's stand File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady30.png|Lakeside File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady31.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady32.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady33.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady34.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady35.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady36.png|The Refreshment Lady File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady37.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady38.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady39.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady40.png|"Stop! Stop! Stop!" File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady41.png|The Refreshment Lady is left behind File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady42.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady43.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady44.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady45.png|Peter Sam on the viaduct File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady46.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady47.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady48.png|Peter Sam and Henry File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady49.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady51.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady52.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady53.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady54.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady55.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady56.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady57.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady58.png|Henry leaves Crovan's Gate File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady60.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady61.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady62.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady63.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady64.png File:PeterSandtheRefreshmentLadyBehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes Episode File:Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - British Narration|UK Narration File:Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes